Behind the Butterfly Mask
by Nichi Nara
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so just read it. ...it's rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Nichi: Well Luna said that she didn't have the inspiration for this piece anymore so she let me take over. I'm keeping the first three chapters the same but from 4 on it will be my writing. I hope it turns out good! I will be keeping Luna's author noted in the chapters. **Luna: well hopefully this will turn out as popular as Masquerade, but if not, I am having fun with this one. If anything confuses you just PM me and I'll explain it the best I can…plus they are all in about 10th grade, and people who are older in 11th…so I'll use how the look when they are older…and since this is AU there is hardly any reference to the anime, but there will be at times…so ****its**** not entirely AU…I mean, if it was it would be a bit boring, ne?**

Talking

_Thinking_

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata stood outside her new school, looking up at the 4 buildings, all of them at least 2 stories high, one was 3.

-Flash back-

Hinata sat down on the pillow, wondering why she was called. _I don't remember doing anything wrong._ She fiddled with her fingers until Hiashi came into the room, sitting down on the pillow in front of her.

"The elders and I have decided to take you out of you're present school to put you into the school you're cousin Neji is in. It is much better, and you'll progress much faster than you are now. You will leave as soon as you pack your things." Hiashi stated, leaving no room for argument. He got up and went to the door, pausing to turn back to her.

"You will be living with Neji in an apartment near the school. Don't get in his way." Then he turned back around and left the room, leaving a confused Hinata to look at the door he left.

-End Flash back-

Hinata looked down, sighed, and then made her way to the place that Neji-nii-san told her to meet him. He was gone as soon as she woke up, leaving a note that told her were to go and not to wear a shred of pink or purple. So she settled for blue jeans, black sneakers and a red shirt a pure black lace fairy at the left bottom of the shirt, black trimming the collar. A black jansport bag hung on her right shoulder.

As she followed the directions on the note she noticed that she was receiving a few stares. She continued on her way until a blond stepped in her path. Her hair was in a high ponytail with bangs swept to the side.

"You must be new. Where you headed?" She asked. Hinata looked at her and noticed a color, purple. The had on a tight purple shirt that had a slivery crown on it, black pleated mini skirt with 1 inch high black sandals.

"Um my-my cousin tol-told me where he hangs ou-out. Ex-excuse me." Hinata stuttered out. _"__Damnit__ the first person I talk to and I stutter. Talk about giving a good first impression."_

"Well who's your cousin? If he's in my group I would know exactly where he is. My name is Ino. Welcome to Konoha High." Ino said while throwing up her hands to indicate the whole school.

"Geeze pig you almost hit me." Said a girl behind Ino, who twirled around. The girl had short pink hair. She had on a black t-shirt with "Seriously WTF?" in white letters. Black pants and black sandals completed the outfit. A black head band showed as she looked over to Hinata to give a once over of her outfit.

"She has none of your color Ino-pig. Why are you even talking to her?" She asked and Ino instantly fumed.

"Oh I can't be nice?" She retorted.

"You're nice when you want something." The girl grabbed Hinata's wrist. "We are leaving now Ino-pig." She said and started to drag Hinata away until she caught up enough to walk by her side.

"Neji sent me to get you. My name is Sakura." Sakura told Hinata as they went into the building.

"How did you know it was me?" Hinata said, quickening her steps to match the slightly taller Sakura's stride.

"The school has only 3 clicks, and only 3. Everyone, except for teachers and people who work here are apart of these 3 groups. Ino's group is headed by Ino and always wears something purple. The other group is headed by Taka. Her group color is pink. And since you weren't wearing either color, you're in our click. We have no real leader slash main person. And if you wear any of the other two group's colors one day, with out what I'm going to give you, you will be sucked into their group before you even know it." Sakura said as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Now to make things even more confusing is within this click we have mini clicks. We all are together as one when time needed, and we settle our own problems our way. What do you usually like to do?" Sakura stopped and looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Oh! Ano…I like to sing and play the guitar, some art." Hinata listed off, fiddling with the strap on her backpack. Sakura smiled and opened the door closest to them, waving her in.

"So you finally made it Hinata-sama." Neji said. Hinata looked to him and saw him sitting on a desk in the middle of the room, other people looking over to her. He had on a simple white t-shirt with black jeans and black gym shoes. A headband that matched Sakura's was around his forehead **(Actual jeans, no skinny/pencil leg jeans, just jeans, jeans that ACTUALLY fit ****correctly**

"Ah! So this is your cousin! Tenten, weapons mistress, singing & electric guitar." Tenten, the girl next to him said. She had her hair up in 2 buns, her headband in the same place as Neji's. She wore lose fitting black pants and a tight red Chinese shirt. It seemed from what Hinata could see she wore boots, about 2 inches. She looked about Neji's age.

"Temari, fan, strictly singer." Temari, the girl by the windows, yet a part of the group sat in a desk. She had on a plain black shirt on with a red belt, then a long black skirt. Her shoes where boots, seemed to be about one inch high. Her hair was up in 4 ponytails and it seemed spiked. The headband was around her neck, but with a different symbol than the others.

"I would Kankuro and Gaara introduce themselves, but they're not here. But I can at least make one person introduce himself." Temari said, looking over to a guy who was sleeping a few desks over, and threw a mini fan at him, effectively waking him up.

"Troublesome woman, what do you want?" he said, rubbing the place where the fan hit him, then tossed it back to her.

"Introduce yourself." Temari ordered, catching the fan, and then using it to gesture to Hinata.

"Shikamaru, Shadows, I run the electronic things." He said. He had on a plain brown shirt with a light jacket, the headband stitched into one of the sleeves. His hair was in a high ponytail, his short hair making it spiked. After he was done he promptly went back to sleep.

"Kiba and Akamaru, we work together. Singer slash manager." Kiba had on black jeans and a leather jacket, headband on his forehead. A small, mostly white, dog had his head and front paws out of the jacket, and gave a friendly bark to Hinata. On Kiba's face it seemed to be fang marks, either tattoos or makeup. **(The only way ****Akamaru**** can be in the story if he's small, ****sorrys**

"Shino, bugs, keyboard." A guy in the way back of the room stated. He had on a large gray jacket with a shirt that had a collar that covered up to his eyes, which was covered by a pair or sunglasses. His head band was around his forehead.

"You'll get introduced to the others later; they usually have other things to do in the morning." Tenten said with a smile, Neji nodding in agreement, looking over at her until he shifted his gaze to the windows. _"__Neji__-__nii__-san likes her, or at least a little bit!" _Hinata thought, letting her backpack slide off her arm and placed it on the floor.

"Come to this class room every morning, don't talk to another group, only in emergencies." Sakura said, going into a supply closet at the back of the room and took out a box, then placed it on one of the desks. "Where would you usually wear the headband?"

"Ano…around my neck most likely…" Hinata said, going over to Sakura. Sakura fumbled through a few different headband lengths and found the right one. As soon as Sakura found the right one the bell rang. When she saw that hardly anyone was making a quick dash to the door. Taking out her schedule she looked it over for a minute.

"Where is 247?" She asked out loud.

"Just follow me and Shino. We have the same class." Kiba said with a smile, waving her over to where he was. Hinata smiled back softly and picked up her bag before heading over to where he was. Akamaru barked at her, making Hinata laugh and pet him. Then the second bell rang and that's when everybody started moving. Doing as she was told Hinata followed close to Kiba. As they walked through the school, purple and pink were mostly of what she saw.

"Ano…Kiba-kun…" Hinata said softly, fumbling with her new headband.

"Nani? And you can just call me Kiba." He said, looking over his shoulder to see her clearly. Hinata quickened her step to walk next to him.

"Are there any…couples I guess…in our group? As in the class room, not all in all." Hinata asked, forcing herself to leave the head band alone. Kiba surprised her by laughing.

"None, official, but close as hell to it. Neji and Tenten are close, Shikamaru and Temari just need the tiniest little push and they are together. Sakura could go 2 ways. Lee or Gaara, Temari's little bro. Shino…he's a bit anti-social when it comes to…everybody, but he's not gay. Now me, I have an out of school girlfriend. Naruto is obsessed with Sakura, but has no chance with her. Kankuro is single; I don't know which way he sways though." Kiba explained as they walked to the classroom and it ended the explanation right at the door.

"So you are the new Hyuuga. Did you see anybody else from your class Kiba, Shino?" said a woman with thick black hair with an odd looking dress on, her right arm in a red sleeve, other bare. She had on short boots, just coming above her ankle, with an inch heal.

"Naw, didn't see them Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke doesn't come back until next month." Kiba said, walking over to his seat in the middle of the classroom.

Hinata stood at the door, looking at over 20 desks and to think that they are empty because of one single person. Hinata stepped fully into the room, going and sitting over by Kiba.

"Alrighty then." Kurenai said and turned to the Dry erase board. "Today we'll talk about the basics of illusions."

**-Time Skip-**

As the bell rang, Hinata smiled with relief. _"I never thought that the __basics__ were hard."_ She thought as she pulled out her schedule. Room 436.

"Ah! Lemme see that!" Kiba asked and she handed it to him. He looked it over and started laughing, grabbing her hand to take her somewhere.

"Ano…what's so funny Kiba?" Hinata asked, re adjusting her backpack, letting go of his hand.

"You have Kakashi's class next. It's right next to mine. Do you mind if I write on this?" he asked, waving it and pulling out a pencil out of his pocket. Hinata nodded and he wrote on it while they walked. Giving it back to Hinata she noted some names on it.

"Just follow who I wrote down and you'll get to class on time." Kiba said and stopped in front of a classroom. As he opened the door he stood out of the way when a book almost hit him. Taking Akamaru out of his jacket and whispering to him before putting him down. The dog barked and went inside the classroom.

"What did you tell him?" Hinata asked, worried about the small dog in the classroom of flying books. Kiba grinned.

"Find Naruto and get his ass out here. And you'll hear a yelp of pain in 3, 2, 1." Kiba counted down and a yell echoed in the classroom. A minute later a boy clad in orange and black came out, holding Akamaru by the scruff of his neck.

"Kiba all you had to do was yell, I would have heard you!" His spiked blonde hair and clear blue eyes caught Hinata's attention quickly. Almost instantaneously she blushed. Fighting it down she coughed, drawing the attention of the two fighting boys.

"Oh yea. Naruto this is Hinata, cousin of Neji's. Hinata, Byakugan, Sings and Guitar. Naruto, clones and Rasengan, singer and everything that has strings." Kiba introduced Naruto, who turned his attention to her and smiled, Hinata smiled shyly back.

"Hey Hinata-chan, let me introduce you to everybody else! See you later Kiba!" Naruto grabbed her hand and waved bye to Kiba while ducking a book. As they walked in, Naruto never let go of her hand. Not that she minded at all.

"Oi! Everybody!" Naruto yelled out to the class. Hinata was surprised to see the desks set up like forts and all of them were wearing headbands. The pink and purple groups were in the back, separated, and talking away.

"This is Hinata, Neji's cousin…I can't think of anything else to say." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head. The noise level quickly started to rise and the mini war started back up. Naruto quickly went behind one row of desks, pulling Hinata behind him.

"Why is this like this? Wait that didn't make much sense." Hinata stumbled over a stack of books, as well as her words.

"Well you know our group has our own little clicks? This is the military slash front lines-ish group." Naruto explained and backed up against a desk, motioning for her to do the same. Slipping off her backpack, Hinata put it on her lap, looking over at the others on the team/fort.

"Ah so you're the new Hyuuga. Not exactly what I expected." A voice on her right drawled. Turing quickly, Hinata looked into a chest, then up to see a man with an orange book. He had on a school jacket and jeans. His mask only showed one eye, and seemingly held up his silver hair slightly, for it went all the way up to his forehead.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! You're late! Again!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him. Sakura seemingly materialized in the ruckus to punch the hyperactive boy. He quickly went on the floor with a large bump and a strangled cry.

"Sakura where have you been?" Kakashi looked up at her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Tsunade's. You should know by now that my classes over goes yours. And Naruto stop whining already, I didn't hit you that hard." Sakura rolled her eyes and shot a smile to Hinata before turning to Kakashi. "You better stand up or some windows might get broken…again."

"Some days I really hate this class." Kakashi drawled with a sigh, but stood up anyway, ceasefire was immediately initiated from both sides and the cleaning up of the room started. Hinata stood to the side, not knowing what went where. It was done in a few minutes. The only empty seat was next to Naruto, who immediately waved her over. With a slight blush she walked over and sat down. He shot her a smile and looked toward the front of the room where Kakashi was. He was telling them why he was late. Hinata could see most of the class rolling their eyes or saying it along with him.

Hinata looked past him and onto his desk and saw his cell phone in clear sight. It was the charm on it that drew her attention the most. It was a plan black thread sporting the same symbol as the one on her head band around her neck in a shiny metal.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, and blushed when he leaned into her to hear her better.

"Nee, What is it Hinata-chan?" He asked, his voice surprising low, level to her voice, which she once thought that was impossible, seeing that he usually voiced his opinions with a very loud voice.

"Wha-What's our symbol do-doing on his cell phone ch-charm?" Hinata stuttered only slightly, but her blush got a few degrees higher.

"Ohhh. That means that he graduated. Who ever graduates from this school and from our group gets one of those." Naruto explained, waving his hand to the general classroom.

"Are they still a part of it though?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not officially, off and on yes. Sometimes they give us advice on how they handled something if it's like it. And sometimes if we really need help, they become team leaders."

Hinata nodded and the bell rang. As she past Kakashi he tossed her a text book. Without even looking at it she slipped it into her bad and took out her scheduled, and was told to follow Naruto to the classroom next to him. As she listened to his ramblings her admiration for him grew, and soon she was laughing at some of his antics as they were walking. As they approached the classroom Tenten was leaning up against the wall and stood up when she came closer and waved Hinata over.

"Kiba past me earlier and told me that you're in my class. You'll meet Lee in this class." Tenten said and opened up the door. Again an almost empty classroom greeted her.

"Another empty classroom…" Hinata mumbled and it drew a laugh from Tenten.

"Sasuke isn't here, so they don't see the point of coming." Tenten sighed and sat down, and sent a book at a guy's head. It hit him and he turned around with big watery eyes.

"TENTEN THAT WAS NOT VERY YOUTHFULL!!!" the boy yelled. He was wearing tight green pants and shirt. He also had orange leg warmers, eyebrows that looked like hairy caterpillars, with his hair in a shinny bowl cut. His head band was around his waist, a dull red, and had on a school jacket. Hinata was taken back for a second but smiled.

"Rock Lee, Taijustu, Anything and everything that I can." He said, sticking out his hand and Hinata shook it.

"DINAMIC ENTRY!!!" came a yell before Tenten grabbed Hinata and took a few steps back to the desk to see a larger version of Lee come flying through the doorway right before the bell rang. The figure promptly kicked Lee to the wall.

"If you're thinking that Gai is a bigger Lee, switch it around. Lee copied Gai." Tenten whispered.

"This class has not been the same ever since." Neji said to her right. Seems like he slipped in while Gai and Lee were flying into the wall.

"Yosh! Let us do 500 laps around the school!" Gai said and promptly jumped out the window, Lee jumping right after him. They stared at it for a second before they turned to look at each other.

"So while they are running or whatever, what do you two usually do?" Hinata asked. Neji Grunted, looking off to the side while Tenten shrugged.

"It varies from day to day" Tenten explained, looking over at Neji. Hinata saw a very light pink on her cheeks which made Hinata giggle.

Then she thought of something. "Since you both are older than me, why am I in your class?" She asked.

"Here they like to mix the grade levels, something about school unity." Tenten said, taking out a kunai to spin. Eyeing it Hinata got an idea.

"How about you teach me about different weapons and their uses? More than the basic things though, I know those." Tenten's eyes got big and immediately started the lesson.

**Time skip **

As the bell rang they stopped the lesson short. There was a series of bells but Tenten shook her head after the 1st and 2nd. Neji left earlier, with Tenten's eyes following him out but never stopped talking. As they packed up the little that they took out Hinata saw that it was finally lunch time.

"Now what?" Hinata asked, and Tenten smiled.

"We can do two things, and both depend on if you brought or are going to buy lunch." Tenten said, walking out of the classroom, Hinata following behind, they both got into the stream of people.

"I brought it." Hinata said, hitting her backpack.

"Ok so we go straight to where we hand out for lunch." Tenten said and quickly redirected her steps. Hinata followed silently and they stopped at a set of double doors, a large sign on the door said 'Roof access' Tenten gave a series of nocks that was responded to, Tenten knocked again. The door opened and Tenten quickly stepped inside, pulling Hinata with her. It seemed all the people she met were there already.

"Well since we are all here I guess Sakura can spill her news." Temari said, gesturing to a happy bouncing Sakura.

"Butterfly is going back to the states, so they are throwing a goodbye party slash audition!" Sakura squealed out.

"Well we all have our Masks, but I guess you just want to go to the party part." Tenten said. Hinata just looked around, wayyy confused about what they were saying. Who would name their kid Butterfly? Masks?

"Eeeehhhh??!?!?" Nobody has told Hinata-chan about Club animal?" Naruto yelled as he saw her state of confusion. Shikamaru sighed and Hinata heard a faint "Baka" from him.

**Luna: Well I'm going to end it there, about 6 ½ pages. Hope you all like it so far!!**

**And I have a poll and a questionnaire for you all. It's about Sakura, ****cuz**** I'm currently stumped.**

**Question: What Animal do you see Sakura as?**

**Poll: Lee or ****Gaara**

**You all will decide where I sway her, and there is no ****Sasuke&Sakura**** at all in this story…most likely Sasuke bashing though, but right now, if your following the ****manga****, you ****cant**** wait to see if ****Itatchi**** kicks in his head. **

**But yea….who dose Sakura chose and what animal is she to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: Over all; it was either between cat, lion, bunny and a wolverine…well most of it was for a Cat, so Sakura's animal is a Cat. **

**Poll: ****Gaara****: 4 Lee: 3 and some of you didn't vote!! It's going to be in the later chapters where I start with Sakura's relationship**

Nichi:Please vote!

**This is when the singing starts. And I know some of the songs that I do ****wont**** match up exactly with voices, but I go with this, If I can see them singing it, and/or it goes with the current chapter, ****its****gonna**** be put in the story.**

**Well enough of my rambling, here's the story.**

Normal. P.O.V.

"All of us are performers in a club called 'Club Animal. All of us wear a mask, covers just the top part of our face." Explained Shikamaru.

Sakura: Cat

Neji: Eagle

Tenten: Panda

Lee: Squirrel

Naruto: Fox

Shikamaru: Deer

Temari: Ferret

Shino: Bug's in general

Kiba: Dog

They all announced their animals in turn. Hinata nodded and they all sat down to eat. Slowly Hinata learned many things about all of them. She also found out about Sasuke, who apparently was drop dead hot by Sakura. And that his brother killed his whole family and Sasuke was helping the cops slash going out on his own, to find him. It usually took him overseas or somewhere it takes a few hours to get to. This month he went overseas on a lead.

To Hinata, he sounded like someone who is an emo angst guy. After lunch they went to their next class, which was with Azuma, Health. Oh and almost everyone was in the same class, save for Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto. But what made the class ironic was that, as he was talking to the class, he stood by a window and smoked cigarette after cigarette. He wasn't very old by the looks of his tan face, black hair spiked with a black beard. He wore a school jacket with black t-shirt and jeans.

The final bell rang and as Hinata packed up her stuff Sakura bounded over.

"Come on Hinata, You can get a ride from me, we have to get to the club!" Sakura urged, grabbing Hinata's pens and putting them in the bag.

"You have a car?" Hinata asked as she zipped up her backpack and slipped it on her shoulder.

"Yea it was my Mom's car though. Hand me downs aren't so bad." Sakura took out her keys and they stopped in front of a pink convertible (black top) Bug. It had cloth seats, stick shift and an 'improved' radio.

"Wow this is so cool Sakura." Hinata complemented and settled into her seat. As Sakura jumped in she hit a button and the convertible hood went down. As Sakura turned the car on, the radio sprang to life and a voice came on the speakers.

"Alright, all you girls who think you can sing come to Club Animal to try out! Our beloved Butterfly is leaving us, so we need a new pair of wings to fly into our club. So come on down, Limited space is available!"

"Damn it, how did he get there so fast?" Sakura said, putting the car in reverse, pulled out and threw it into first gear. Shifting every now and then, Hinata was pressed against her seat just slightly.

"This car certainly had some modifications." Hinata said, running a hand on her seat belt as they sat at a red light.

"Nos, cold air intake, racing pipes and tires, and a few other things." Sakura listed off. As the light turned green, she went and parked behind a building. Hinata undid her seat belt as Sakura reached into her glove compartment and took out a black and red mask that had cat ears and small whiskers.

Tying it on she went to the back door, and knocked. A slot slid open and closed. The door opened and they walked in, the door closing right behind them.

"How did you get here so fast Bear? You get out of work only 5 minutes before we do!" Sakura asked the man who stood almost 6 feet, if not over it. He laughed and it seemed to echo in the dark hallway.

"Called driving faster and sneaking out a bit earlier. Now who's your friend here, I've never seen her." He, Bear, had dark hair, a brown almost black with a slight beard. He wore jeans and a dark t-shirt, his mask as a black bear's face. As they went out into the light the shirt was a dark green.

"Right, Hinata meet Hitoshi, aka Bear. He manages the bar and the back." Sakura introduced, and they shook hands. Hinata could tell that he had the strength of a bear, but a gentleness of a lamb. "He's also a cousin of Tenten's. Very long story there, but he's a cousin."

"I've been removed a few times but I'm her Cousin." He smiled and led them into the club.

They walked right onto the stage. There was a dance floor right in front of it, chairs and tables lining the left and back. To the right were booths and the bar. With a happy note Hinata noticed only different kinds of soda's and virgin drinks on the shelves.

"OOO! I like the look of her! She gets first pick of my masks!" exclaimed a long haired blond. She had on a long black skirt with a red shirt. The mask matched perfectly with it. Odd thing was is that she had no shoes on. But they were in her hand, Red 2 inch stilettos.

"Um…I don't know…" Hinata started.

"Come on, just for fun right? Besides, you said you can sing." Sakura pointed out, Hinata nodded. Then Butterfly was tugging her along by the hand to the front of the club. They stopped in front of a table full with different colors shapes and sizes of butterfly masks. Butterfly picked up a few masks and held it up to her face. She settled on a red one lined with black stones.

"I'll have this one reserved for you when you come in." Butterfly said, going back to the stage, Hinata following behind her, Sakura met her half way.

"They want me to open up this party, so make sure to be up front!" Sakura ordered with a smile, hooking arms with Hinata she directed her outside. The line was already starting.

"Cat! I love your voice!"

"Will you root for me Cat?"

Sakura smiled at all of this then held a hand up, it almost quieted.

"Do you mind if I put one of my friends in line?" Sakura asked in the nicest voice, as if she was thanking someone for a gift that she really wanted. Few girls started spreading out, and Sakura chose a space about 5 from the front of the door. Hinata turned around and smiled, the girl mirrored her, but it never reached her eyes. That's when Hinata found out that nobody was friends here, its all about competition. About 15 minutes later the door opened and they all started filling into the club.

Bear was behind the mask table. When he saw her he took the assigned mask off a pillar, and then handed it to her with a wink. The next room had a jar filled with buttons with the numbers on them. Briefly sticking her hand in, Hinata grabbed the first button that she touched. Number 17. As she walked into the main club, she attached her button, and then slipped on her mask.

They all then went to the dance floor, where Hinata saw that almost alll of her friends were already on stage. Sakura had the mike in hand, talking with someone offstage. Soon both her and Butterfly came onto the stage and cheers ran out all around her.

"Hey guys! Thanks for showing up!" Butterfly said into the mike. Cheers started again but quieted when she brought the mike back.

"As you all know, Japan was my temporary home for my college years. But I am glad to say I have graduated, and have a job back in my home country, the United States. So I have to give up my spot as your Butterfly. This will be a Karaoke style, and by random song. You WILL NOT be able to pick your song, nor can you change it! Now that's settled, Cat?" Butterfly handed it over to Sakura who smiled then turned to the crowd.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" She screamed. The stage went dark, and Shikamaru was lit up as he started a track of techno. Tenten Started up with her eclectic guitar. A Guy with a spider mask started on the drums, and Finally Sakura started singing, and was the last light to turn on.

I'd give anything to give me to youCan you forget the world that you thought you knew?If you want me,Come and find meNothing's stopping you so please release me

Sakura quickly took off the mike from its stand to dance around, and flung the stand offstage. While she was singing Shikamaru was actively altering her voice, hands moving a mile a minute.

I'll believeAll your liesJust pretend you love meMake believeClose your eyesI'll be anything for you

When the first break came Hinata was already dancing along and Sakura saw her, a small smile forming. Within a few seconds a last light shone in the back Butterfly echoing her. Her red shoes were off again, and out of sight.

Nothing left to make me feel anymoreThere's only you and everyday I need moreIf you want meCome and find meI'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believeAll your liesJust pretend you love meMake believeClose your eyesI'll be anything for you

Getting into the song, Sakura started jumping around the stage. She often went to the back of the stage, her and Butterfly singing into the same mike.

I'll believeAll your liesJust pretend you love meMake believeClose your eyes

I'll be anything for you

Anything for youI'll become your earth and skyForever never dieI'll be –breaths- everything you need!

I'll believeAll your liesJust pretend you love meMake believeClose your eyesI'll be anything for you

Once the song ended the troves of girls quickly started. If they couldn't sing, it was quickly evident and the music shut off, with a nasty comment from the machine. When it was Hinata's turn came, she made her way to the stage, often stopping to make a detour from the bunch of girls that wouldn't move. Once she was on stage she looked out onto the floor with a shaky smile, for the mass of people scared her for a second. The club now had a mix of guys and girls, and the couples were evident. The machine picked out a song called "I'm with you" by a girl called Avril Lavine. With the start up music, Hinata could tell that it was better if she sat down to sing. Spotting a stool off stage, she quickly slid to it to bring it to the mike, put it in front of it, then took the mike stand and places it gently on the other side of her. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing, the lyrics sprouted from the small TV on the stage, off to her right.

_**I'm Standing on a bridge**__**I'm **__**waitin**__** in the dark**__**I thought that you'd be here by now**__**There's nothing but the rain**__**No footsteps on the ground**__**I'm listening but there's no sound **_

_**Isn't anyone **__**tryin**__** to find me?**__**Won't somebody come take me home**__**It's a damn cold night**__**Trying to figure out this life**__**Wont you take me by the hand**__**take me somewhere new**__**I don't know who you are**__**but I... I'm with you**__**I'm with you**_

_**I'm looking for a place**__**searching for a face**__**is anybody here **__**i**__** know**__**cause **__**nothings**__** going right**__**and everything's a mess**__**and no one likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't anyone **__**tryin**__** to find me?**__**Won't somebody come take me home**__**It's a damn cold night**__**Trying to figure out this life**__**Wont you take me by the hand**__**take me somewhere new**__**I don't know who you are**__**but I... I'm with you**__**I'm with you**_

_**Oh why is everything so confusing**__**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**__**yea **__**yea**____**yea**_

_**It's a damn cold night**__****__**Trying**__** to figure out this life**__**Wont you take me by the hand**__**take me somewhere new**__**I don't know who you are**__**but I… I'm with you**__**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand**__**take me somewhere **__**new**__**I don't know who you are**__**but I**__**… I'm with you**__**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand**__**take me somewhere **__**new**__**I don't know who you are**__**but I**__**… I'm with you**__**I'm with you**__**I'm with you…**_

All through the song she felt the numerous eyes on her. As soon as she was done the club burst into applause. She blushed and bowed quickly scurrying off stage, going right into a hug with Sakura.

"You did it! That was awesome Hinata! You are in the Finals for sure!" Sakura said, withdrawing from the hug. Hinata smiled back and melted into the crowd to listen to her competition.

Later they were down to the finals, Hinata among the remaining 4. She was the second to last when she confidently walked back on stage. Taking the mike and spinning it, she dully watched the machine run through the songs, then her gaze floated up to the mass of people. Her eyes swept to the booths where her new friends were sitting. Then she noticed a blond sitting with them. Naruto!

The song's background clicked on and Hinata tore her eyes from him to look at the song. So Good, She knew that song by heart, a chance to prove herself!

_**We know how to dare**__****__**We**__** know how to dream**__**Tonight is the night**__**What we **__**wanna**__** be will be**__**We're **__**gonna**__** make it through**_

_**Let's conquer the fears**__**Take every chance**__**Hold back the tears**__****__**What**__** we **__**wanna**__** be we'll be**__**We're **__**gonna**__** make it through**_

_**Out of our heads**__****__**Into**__** our hearts**__**Close to the edge**__**Ready to start**_

_**And it's so good**__**Dancing on the air**__****__**It**__** feels so good**__**Nothing can compare**__****__**Cuz**__** the beat in our hearts**__****__**Is the beat of the charts**__**Like a spotlight we're cutting through**__**It feels so good**__**Shining here in front of you**_

As Hinata stopped dancing and singing she saw that Naruto had moved from the booth. Slightly disappointed she scanned the club quickly for sight of him. He was right up front, his foxy mask pushed up to see her better. With a smile and new energy she sang.

_**Give everything**__****__**And**__** don't be afraid**__**Be true to yourself**__**If you **__**wanna**__** live forever**__**You're **__**gonna**__** make it through**__**You're **__**gonna**__** make it through**_

_**Out of our heads**__****__**Into**__** our hearts**__**Close to the edge**__**Ready to start**_

_**And it's so good**__**Dancing on the air**__****__**It**__** feels so good**__**Nothing can compare**__****__**Cuz**__** the beat in our hearts**__**Is the beat of the charts**__**Like a spotlight we're cutting through**__**It feels so good**_

_**Dancing on the air**__****__**It**__** feels so good**__**Nothing can compare**__****__**Cuz**__** the beat in our hearts**__**Is the beat of the charts**__**Like a spotlight we're cutting through**__**It feels so good**__**Shining here in front of you **_

_**Dancing on the air**__****__**It**__** feels so good**__**Nothing can compare**__****__**Cuz**__** the beat of our hearts**__**Is the beat of the charts**__****__**Like a spotlight we're cutting through**__**It feels so good (x2) **_

_**It feels so good**__****__**Shining**__** here in front of you**__**Shining here in front of you**_

Breathing hard Hinata looked at Naruto directly and smiled, delighted he returned it, and then ran off to the booth talking real fast. Hinata felt lighter than air, the applause ringing in her ears as she bowed. As she was walking off the stage she passed the mike to the last girl, who suddenly didn't look so confident.

"Alright, thank you number 29. Will the final four please come on stage? Numbers 34, 5 and 17?" Butterfly said into the mike and they all filled on stage. "Okay voting goes like this, I put my hand over their head and you make noise, who ever get the loudest gets to be your Butterfly!" The crowd cheered and the elimination process began. It was down between Hinata and number 34. It was a Red head with a light voice but a body that seemed to be all curves. Hinata looked at her with envy, because she hadn't filled out just yet.

"The final two will now be judged by the other animals. Although I do have to say, some of you know who 17 is, so will you please not cast a vote at all? So Spider, Fox, Raccoon, oh and Bear, what is your vote?" Butterfly asked and almost instantly people with mikes where by them

"34." Spider said. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata saw her smile flirtatiously at him.

"17." Raccoon said after a second, his green eyes weighing Hinata before he made his decision.

"17! You rock!" Naruto yelled into the mike, waving furiously to her. She waved back laughing. Sakura then got him in a head lock and started yelling into his ear.

"So it's my vote to who gets it?" Bear asked the guy holding the mike, who nodded. Crossing his arms he looked both of them over. A tense moment passed. Then he sighed.

"Sorry 17, but I think 34 would be better." Bear said, and Hinata's heart dropped.

"Can I vote?" Came a voice from the back of the room. It was a boy with a snake mask on, which caused almost ALL of the girls to squeal and have little hearts as eyes. With a glance he made them shut up.

"Yea Snake, vote." Butterfly said. "Did you hear them both?"

"Yea and I liked 17 much better. More energy. I'm leaving now; see you all some other time." Snake said and got from the chair and left. The more than half the club left with his wake, but the other staid to party the night away. In the middle of it all Butterfly took Hinata to the side of the room.

"I'm Glad that you made it. I think 34 would have messed everything up." Butterfly said and hugged Hinata, then took off her mask, placing it in her hands. Her face was almost porcelain and had bright blue eyes up close. Fluffing her blonde hair she smiled. "I can go home happy that my place is being taken care of, thanks."

"Your welcome. May I ask your real name?" Hinata said, gently holding the mask.

"It's Sasha. Now come on Butterfly, we have a party going on and we aren't dancing!" Sasha said, pulling her to the floor. On the way, Hinata put the mask on the stool on stage, the light reflecting on the stones.

**Luna: -evil grin- yea I know some of you who would want to kill me now but I saved ****Hinata**** so be happy!!**

**The songs were (in order) ****Anything**** for you- Evanescence. I'm With You- ****Avril****Lavine**** and So Good – Unknown Artist**

**The poll is still going on, so chose? Sakura X Lee or Sakura X ****Gaara**

**Humm****…and how about ****Ino**** X Sasuke? ****Yes or No?**

**IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna: sorry about the major delay of chapters…I recently had writers (well romantic) block due to something's. But I ****gotta**** look up and keep going.**

**Meh****, I don't remember if any of you all voted again or something…-rubs hands together- ****lets**** see what I can whip up for this chapter.**

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata woke up with a yawn, flopping her arm over and hit the alarm. They got home late last night, having to introduce everything to her. Turns out if she wasn't her turn to sing she had to be a waitress.

Since it was very loud at times she was going to get electronic menus. The basic look was the size of a normal piece of paper or cold steel and plastic. It's almost indestructible, as Kiba demonstrated, throwing it on the floor and stepped on it. She basically had to take the smooth devise to the tables and they will take the pen and tap what they would like, which would go straight to the bar, where Hitoshi would mix them and put it on a shelf where it would make the menu buzz to tell her that they were ready.

Then she was dragged back stage to her dressing room. It was filled with masks on white manikin heads. The air smelled softly of vanilla cookies as Hinata moved about the room looking at all of the masks. Some were decorated to the max while some were just a main color.

Shaking her head to the thought Hinata finally slipped out of bed and started to get dressed. After a moment of deliberating she slipped on a blue t-shirt with fake diamonds spelling out "shy girl" and tossed a black pair of jeans on her bed. Listening carefully Hinata sighed; she was the only one home again. Hopping one leg and the other into the jeans Hinata made her way to the bland kitchen and smelled the stinging sent if coffee and toasted bread. Zipping and buttoning her pants she went to the white coffee maker and read the note of "half and half" stuck on it in Neji's hand writing. As she was taking down a white coffee cup she decided to bring more color to the kitchen when ever she got the chance, and the paycheck.

As she opened the refrigerator the phone rang. Picking it up and slamming the fridge shut, no creamer, she said "Hello?"

"I'm outside, come down when you're ready, don't forget you head band!" Sakura said and soon after Hinata held a dead phone. Putting the phone back on the jack she scrambled to her room and threw everything she needed into her backpack, pausing for a moment she threw in a light blue tank top that faded to white at the bottom, which was torn up, but still covered everything. Sliding her phone into her pocket Hinata grabbed her headband and held it in her mouth she rushed out of her room and out the door. As she bounded down the stairs she tied the head band around her neck. Sakura popped open the door when Hinata was close, and Hinata gratefully slid in and they sped off.

"Did you run down here?" Sakura asked as she shifted into the next gear. Hinata nodded and slid her seat belt on, and took out her top, which earned some complements from Sakura, and folded it correctly.

"Tonight is one of the nights where you kind of don't have a choice of what you are going to sing…It's a tradition for Sasha to sing it. I won't tell you what it is now but I think you will like it." Sakura told Hinata with an apologetic grin, Hinata replied with a simple shrug of the shoulders before getting out of the car once Sakura put it in park. When they were half way to the classroom Hinata groaned.

"I forgot my lunch…" Hinata sighed as they walked into the suddenly sweet smelling room. Then a cinnamon bun was thrust under her nose by Tenten who had one in her mouth, still managing to smile at the same time. Hinata accepted it with a laugh and took a bite, letting the sweet and warm breakfast fill her. She looked around to see that the whole gang was there, even Raccoon and Spider guys.

"Tenten always makes the most wonderful buns. On another note, now you'll be able to meet Gaara and Kankuro." Temari said as she licked her fingers with a relish as she lead Hinata to the other two guys in the room. The red head turned and his sea green eyes pierced her again with a glare before returning to his bun.

"Don't mind Gaara. So you are now the new Butterfly. I liked the curvy one better…But hey look at this!" Kankuro said and motioned to watch as his marionette danced her performance last night, which cause Hinata to giggle. As the morning progressed she found that Tenten was an expert on making breakfast, but not much else. Snake turned out to be the elusive Sasuke, which also caused the out pour of clone girls to show that morning for the first few minutes to see if he was there. Once they saw that he wasn't, they all vanished.

As she walked with Kiba and Shino to class she was informed on how the club ran exactly. From what Kiba was telling her Hinata thought a few times over that she would have very large shoes to fill because of Sasha.

All too soon Hinata was in the Butterfly dressing room after practicing Sasha's song for an hour, until they were certain she got all the words right. Slipping on the blue tank top and taking down a matching blue butterfly mask that had white sequins along the rim she heard a nock, which she called out for them to come in. As she was tying the mask in place Sakura burst in with Tenten, both of them wearing grins. Soon she found herself in front of the mirror with make up all around her as they applied, removed and studied their job. With a few minutes before she sang they finally agreed on the make up. Her eye shadow was a light blue fading to a white and shiny pink lip gloss with tiny flecks of silver. As she stood her pants were decorated with a sliver chain, shoes switched out for one inch heals.

"Now do you deem me ready?" Asked Hinata, exasperated by the fussing. Sakura and Tenten nodded and left, going about their waitress duties. Hinata walked out of the dressing room right up onto the stage and looked around. She saw Naruto on the side, waiting on some blonde with a smile and a laugh as she yelled over the pre-playing music. The blonde then leaned forward, giving the hyper boy a full view down her shirt. That is when Hinata turned away and looked out on the main crowd. Nobody was on the main dance floor, which she was okay with.

Slipping out the mike she dragged the stand offstage and grabbed one of the black folding chairs. Looking back she nodded, Shikamaru started to play the back round music, and then slipped offstage. With the music the lights dimmed down, and a soft white light sprang around her and she began to sing.

_**Drew looks at me.**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I need him**_

_**Everything we should be.**_

_**I bet she's beautiful,**_

_**That girl he talks about, **_

_**And she's got everything I have to live without.**_

_**Drew talks to me.**_

_**I laugh **__**cuz**__** its so damn funny**_

_**I can't even see,**_

_**Anyone when he's with me.**_

_**He says he's so in love,**_

_**He's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.**_

_**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep **__**singin**__**'**_

_**Don't know why I do.**_

_**Drew walks by me.**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be.**_

_**She better hold him tight,**_

_**Give him all her love.**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes,**_

_**And knows she's lucky **__**cuz**___

_**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep **__**singin**__**'**_

_**Don't know why I do.**_

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn off the light,**_

_**I put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight.**_

_**Cuz**__** he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar.**_

_**The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart.**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep **__**singin**__**'**_

_**Don't know why I do.**_

_**He's the time taken up,**_

_**But there's never enough,**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**Drew walks by me **_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

Hinata took a deep breath as she finished the song, blinking back a tear. The wave of applause startled her a tad, causing her to look out onto the splay of people, who were standing up. With a bow Hinata hid her amazement, and almost skipped off stage. Sakura, who was coming back from the bar with a full tray of glasses managed to give her a one armed hug with a smile.

"You did wonderful Butterfly." She pointed with her head "You're the waitress for the tables to the left of the stage. I got Bear to program a help pad on your menu so you would know which tables where which. Basically the drinks will be wired through the tray and into the menu which will make the correct table blink on the mini map. Got it?"

Hinata nodded and went to the bar, passing Naruto and Gaara on her way. Naruto waved and gave her a quick hug before being shushed to the dressing rooms by Gaara. When he left Hinata stood there for a few seconds before quickly going and snatching her menu off the wall.

As she walked towards her assigned tables she heard the whole group setting up, and a group of people getting up to go to the dance floor. The flashes of silver chains gave away that the up and coming song would be a floor shaker. As she went to her first table the music started up, soft at first. Hinata could see from the corner of her eye the stage being lit up one by one.

**Naruto**

**Gaara**

**Let's go!**

**With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping****The**** warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading****Would she hear me if I called her name?****Would she hold me if she knew my shame?****There's always something different going wrong****The**** path I walk's in the wrong direction****There's always someone fucking hanging on****Can anybody help me make things better?**

**Your tears don't fall****They**** crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come home****Your tears don't fall****They crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come home**

**The moments died, I hear no screaming****The visions left inside me are slowly fading****Would she hear me if I called her name?****Would she hold me if she knew my shame?****There's always something different going wrong****The**** path I walk's in the wrong direction****There's always someone fucking hanging on****Can anybody help me make things better?****Your tears don't fall****They crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come home****Your tears don't fall****They crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come home****Oh! Yeah!**

**This battered room I've seen before****The broken bones they heal no more, no more****With my last breath I'm choking****Will this ever end I'm hoping****My world is over one more time****Lets go****Would she hear me if I called her name?****Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?****There's always something to be going wrong****The path I walk's in the wrong direction****There's always someone fucking hanging on****Can anybody help me make things better?**

**Your tears don't fall****They crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come home****Your tears don't fall [tears don't fall****They crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come...BACK HOME!**

**Your tears don't fall****They**** Crash around me****Her conscience calls the guilty to come ****HOME!**

Hinata clapped along with the crowd as she watched Naruto and Gaara walk offstage. Right before Naruto went out of sight he looked back and their eyes connected. He, of course, grinned and waved. Hinata tried to do the same, but only managed to send a small smile and wave before Gaara pushed him forward.

The night went by with few incidents on Hinata's part. But one memory will stay forever.

It was near the end of the night where the customers were dwindling down. Hinata was waiting on a group of kind of drunks, and one really drunk guy. As she served the drinks he was leering at her and he made comments before how her voice was lovely. Hinata only gave him a tiny smile, not even meeting his eyes.

As she turned and started to walk away, he slapped her ass. Hinata stands still, unsure of what to do in the situation before realizing she had a very large wooden disk in her hands that was very hard. As she turned around, weakly raising the tray, she saw a flash of blonde hair. Lowering the tray she saw that Naruto had the man by the scruff of his shirt and was holding him up in the air. The Club went silent; all eyes on the scene.

"Apologize to Butterfly." He growled. The drunk started babbling and waving his hands. After a few seconds Naruto dropped him, the rest of the group getting the still babbling man and fleeing the club. Naruto watched them leave before turning to her, concerned look on his face, the joy.

"Eh! Did you see me Butterfly! Good thinking with the tray, but then we would have had to buy another one. Ahh!! I need to get them their drinks!! I'll talk to you later Butterfly!!" Naruto said, racing over to where he deposited his tray and raced to the bar. Hinata watched him go and giggled, enthusiasm rubbing off on her she greeted the new pair of friends in her tables an extra big smile and hello.

At closing time Sakura came over and draped her arm around Hinata's shoulders. They walked into the dressing room where Sakura took off all her make up and gave some of the same stuff to Hinata. The chemical was masked with the sent of Cherry Blossoms, which caused Hinata to snort and Sakura to smile at her through the mirror.

When they left the room everything was done in the club. Neji leaned on the door at the back of the club when they both came up to it to leave. As they approached he stood, taking his hands out of his pockets, already holding his keys.

"Where is everybody else?" _Where is Naruto?_ Hinata asked.

"They leave on their bikes that they park in front of the club. They like to show off the paint and modifications they put on it." Sakura rolled her eyes as she said it and opened the back door. Neji locked up behind them and motioned for Hinata to go to the black Accord that was parked next to Sakura pink Bug.

Waving a goodbye Hinata slid into the passenger side door. Within a few minutes she fell asleep, head propped up against the window, hair being blown away with every breath. When they stopped, she blinked slowly and was guided up the stairs to her room by Neji.

"Good night Neji. Thank you." Hinata mumbled as she made her way over to the dresser. Neji paused at the door before giving a gruff goodnight. Slipping on her pajamas she fell onto her bed and promptly fell asleep.

**Luna: this isn't my best chapter I know…just cut me a bit of slack because I've been hacking up my lungs and drawing inspiration from my non-existent love life.**

**But you all still have to choose between Lee and ****Gaara****…**

**You can so tell I was feeling better at the beginning of the chapter…sorry ****its**** not my best.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I am actually going to be taking down all of my stories and re writing them. I will be better about updating this time around and I will have longer and better written chapters. I am so sorry that you have to wait. *hides*


End file.
